In a conventional fishline holder, an attaching hole is provided in the lid plate of a fishing reel; a fishline holding member having a head is slidably fitted in the attaching hole; an E-ring is secured to the projecting end of the fishline holding member; a washer is fitted on the E-ring; and a helical spring is provided on the fishline holding member in such a manner that the ends of the spring are supported on the washer and the inside surface of the lid plate.
In another conventional fishline holder, a speed nut is secured to the projecting end of a fishline holding member; and a spring washer is fitted on the speed nut.
As for the constitution of the above conventional fishline holders, there are problems in that the number of the component parts of such holders is large, because the E-ring and the speed nut are exclusive component parts to prevent the fishline holding members from coming off. Also, it is not necessarily easy to assemble each of the fishline holders.